Unlikeliest Loves
by writersandthemachine
Summary: Jily fanfic; Seventh year, James and Lily are Head Boy/Girl! Right as Lily starts to fall for James, he get's a girlfriend. Includes other marauders!
1. A New Beginning

Lily Evans sat alone in her room, as always. She could almost hear Petunia as she cackled insults from the other side of the door. Lily closed her eyes and thought of the only thing that made her happy: Hogwarts.

She felt a smile work her way up to her lips as she thought of her best friends Alice and Mary, her teachers, and magic itself. She briefly thought of Severus Snape before her lips tightened in pain. "Traitor," she scoffed and immediately felt the same miserable feeling that she always had a 'home'. She still couldn't believe Severus chose _death eaters_ over her.

Just then a slight 'tap tap' on her window brought her Lily to reality. She jumped up and hit her head on her nightstand. "Reality bites," she called coldly to the room, then proceeded to make her way towards the window.

Lily was shocked to see a large tawny owl with bright eyes staring back at her, she was quite certain none of her friends were stupid enough to send mail with the ongoing war going on. "Unless Potter thought it was funny to send me love mail," she muttered, and tossed a piece of hair out of her face that was sticking because of the tears. "Potter." Lily repeated, feeling unsure. That name came to her mind a lot these days, and she didn't know why. However, she did know she hated the feeling it brought.

The owl's squawk brought her back to reality. She quickly shushed him and grabbed the piece of mail he was holding. Lily felt a floaty feeling in her stomach as she opened her letter, which turned out to be from Hogwarts. It wasn't what the letter said that made her woozy, it was the same stuff like new school books for N.E. and to attend the Hogwarts express yada yada yada, it was what it contained.

Lily stared at the shiny badge in front of her. "Head Girl," she muttered in disbelief. Well, not actually. Lily was top of all her classes and always deemed most responsible. Still, she was gleeful. And now the only thing left to do was ponder who the Head Boy is.


	2. The Horrible Reality

**So disclaimer, disclaimer this all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Lily woke up early on September 1st, possibly too early. Hey, she's not a scrambler. When Lily walked through platform 9 ¾ , she expected a nice peaceful day with her friends. Well, as peaceful as it can get with a war raging on. After a quick chat with Alice and Mary, plus a curt hello to Severus and a good glare at Black, Lily made her way to the Heads' compartment.

"Potter!?" Lily shrieked, her voice dangerous. James looked up sheepishly. "I'm glad to know you are excited to see me!" Lily gasped in outrage. "You…how…Head Boy….." Her eyes narrowed into slits as she spoke. At last she smiled in triumph. "If this is your idea of a prank, I am disgusted! Better get out of here before the real Head comes." James looked half-annoyed, half-amused. "Listen Evans, go ask Dumbledore, I'm the Head Boy! Now we have a meeting with the prefects in half an hour, let's get going."

Lily glared at him the whole time, unable to comprehend what Professor Dumbledore was thinking. She could tell he was on edge, and it made her heart rush to know he was self-conscious around her. Wait, _what?_ Lily shook that off a continued to listen to Potter practice his little speech.

Lily followed James into the Prefect compartment. She couldn't help but feel annoyed, she should be leading, not Potter. When the Prefects saw James she heard a collective group of sniggers and gasps. They stood there for a couple moments in silence, James looking unsure of what to do. At last Remus shouted "Yeah Prongs!" and the meeting finally began.

"Hi so I'm James and she's-" He looked at her expectantly. Already she hated the cheesiness, but said "Lily." "We're your new Heads!" Again their was looks of disbelief.

"Okay, nice to see new and familiar faces." Lily spoke this time. "And as prefects your duties are to patrol corridors at night. You have the privilege to deduct points from only your house. Sometimes you will watch younger kids. Understood?" The group nodded, and Lily made way to leave. "Here are the new passwords for your houses: Gryffindor-Polyglut, Ravenclaw-doesn't have a password, Hufflepuff-Garland, Slytherin-Element. Hey, Moony, you never told me you knew the passwords, we know all the common rooms!" He cried. "Oh, shut up Potter," Lily said as she left the room and smirks were visible on everyone's faces.

 **Hi, so I plan on having many chapters that go through the whole year.**


	3. Settling In

"So Prongsie, excited aren't you?" Sirius called, giving a winning smile. "You know it!" James replied. Remus snorted. "Honestly Prongs, she will make your life suck." He pondered this thought as he opened a chocolate frog and sank into his seat. "Nah." They four friends laughed and continued to eat.

"Oh, wow. I'm so full. By the way Moony, can I have your chocolate?" Peter asked innocently, and was quite scared when the werewolf jumped up and said a barking "NO!" Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry Wormtail, you know how Moony likes his chocolate." He rolled his eyes and said, "I guess you're not full, so have my chocolate." Again, they laughed.

"UGH!" Were the only words Lily Evans could muster at the moment. When Potter left Lily stayed in the compartment and stressed about seventh year. Now she was sitting at Gryffindor table with her friends. "Lily, congrats on being head girl!" Alice cried cheerfully. Lily moaned. "I was much more excited before I found out Potter was head boy. Mary gave a look of outrage, and just then, Penelope Jones sat down.

"James?" Penelope asked. "I doubt it." "He is good looking though. And funny. And smart. And a strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"really /stronggood quidditch player. You're so lucky!" She cried. Lily gave her a sideways look before saying, "Whatever, you can have him." Penelope beamed.

Later that evening, Professor Dumbledore lead Lily and James to the Head's dorms.

"Welcome to your rooms. Congratulations to the both of you for getting this achievement." He stopped and winked at James. "As Head Boy/Girl you are required to make Prefect patrolling schedules and plan Hogsmeade weekends. You may deduct points from any house. Also, may I see your trunks?" Lily and James nodded, and let Professor Dumbledore perform a complicated charm on them. "Now you have a replica in your Gryffindor dorm, so you may stay in either. The trunks are the most convenient way to get to your dorm, but not recommended." Again, he smiled. "That is all. Good day to you."

As soon as he left James sank into a chair and muttered, "This is home." Lily huffed and sank into a different chair. "Why you, not Remus or someone else?" James was quite tired of hearing this question so he finally cracked and yelled, "I don't know Evans, but it's me so deal with it! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sleep with my friends!" Lily was shocked by his sudden rudeness. Most of the time he practically worships the ground she walks on and he always has something witty to say. What's gotten into him?


	4. Exploding Emotions

Lily left the Head's dorm a little after James, because she didn't want to run into him on the way. However, when she arrived to the Gryffindor common room, she found him chatting away with none other than Penelope Jones herself.

She didn't know why she felt so annoyed, but maybe it was the fact that Potter was perfectly happy now. Lily was also greatly confused. Most of the time Potter would not talk to any girl but Lily, and now here he was, flirting with Penelope.

A few minutes later when Potter went to his dorm (and Lily couldn't help but notice the smile on his face) Penelope came up to Lily. "Thanks Lils! James said after practice on Wednesday he has something special!" "'Special'" Lily repeated dryly. "Okay just make sure he comes back in time for curfew!" She nodded and basically skipped away.

The next day after lessons James and Lily found themselves working on prefects schedules. "Okay Potter, you and Remus have that corridor on the 5th floor on the 23rd." Lily said. Just then James fidgeted around in his armchair. "Um….I can't do that night and neither can Remus." Lily glared. "None of your _marauder_ business will get in the way of patrolling. _You need to be responsible_." "Um, sorry Evans, you really don't understand." He blotched out their names and added new ones. Lily raised her eyebrows suspiciously, but didn't press the matter.

"Oh, by the way, sorry for snapping at you yesterday. It's just…three weeks ago my dad…..was killed." Lily gasped and felt her eyes go soft. _A victim of war._ "And my mom says he would be so proud to know I'm Head Boy but everyone thinks I shouldn't be and….." He looked close to tears. Lily grabbed his hands and surprised even herself with her actions. "James," She said the name cautiously. "I didn't know…" He gave her a tight smile and left.

Lily couldn't help but feel bad that night. This war left an aching sense of emotion in her heart, weighing her down. No one was safe. She felt a tear trace down he cheek as she thought of Ella, her only muggle friend. She was killed by a death eater for no good reason. "A victim of war." Lily repeated, breathing heavily.

 **Hi** , **so should I have longer chapters? Just wondering... Also don't hate me for this.**


	5. Envious Hearts

The next day Lily was considerably kinder to James, but still quite strict. They managed to finish off the Prefect schedules before James had to take off for practice. "I really don't know how you will manage to be captain _and_ Head Boy. To top it off you're a Marauder! It is quite impossible." Lily said as he made way to leave. "Being a Marauder makes it easier. I know things." He gave her a cheeky grin and left.

Lily waited endlessly for James to come back. At one point Alice came by the dorm to check if she wanted to hang, but she said she was busy. She had a run-in with Mary and Marlene McKinnon who were walking past when she ran to the Prefect's restroom. She didn't understand her newfound obsession with James's love life, but she couldn't help but stare at the quidditch pitch.

"Want to try out for the team?" A voice behind her said. Lily huffed in annoyance. "No, I was just hoping you weren't leading Penelope to her death." James stuck out his tongue and laughed. "Nah, I took her to the lake, we went swimming." "In September?" "Warmth Charms. Duh." Lily couldn't help but smile. _Just swimming._

"She's really fun to talk to. Really kind." He made a face that implied _she_ wasn't. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I can be if I want." James chuckled and replied, "I guess I'm not eligible for that treatment yet. Anyway, I had such a good time I'm taking her to Hogsmeade."

"What?!" Lily cried. James shifted on the balls of his feet, suddenly looking uneasy. "What do you mean 'What'?" "Um…. We haven't planned Hogsmeade weekends yet!" Again, he chuckled. "Marauder." He said, like it was obvious. She really didn't think the answer was obvious, but he probably knows a secret passage.

"Anyway, we really should plan Hogsmeade trips." Lily nodded, but she was slightly on edge the whole time they strategized.


	6. Trust Is A Must

The next month or so was really great and _really_ painful. Lily and James were really bonding over their butt-load of work, and they were even on first name bases. However, James was really annoying when he was around Penelope (They were now dating) and they tend to make out about once a day. Lily felt conflicted with herself, Penelope was her friend but she didn't want her and James to be together. She know it made them happy but she was _definitely_ not.

Lily shook these thoughts off as James walked up to her. She tried not to roll her eyes when she saw Penelope skipping next to him. In the end, she succeeded but it was extremely painful on her eyes. Just then James turned to face Penelope. "I'll meet up with you later, Penny. I need to talk about patrolling schedules." Her eyes narrowed but she nodded and left.

Lily was quite curious about what he wanted to talk about. It can't _possibly_ be schedules. She straightened her back and made a curious face.

It turned out he actually wanted to talk about schedules, but he was quite peculiar about it. "Lily, did you happen to change any patrolling dates?" James asked looking angry. Lily blanched. "Well yeah, I didn't think Crabbe would be good with that poor defenseless 5th year Keiko." His face stiffened. "I told you that night wouldn't work for me, you have to trust me." Lily's nostrils flared. "What's the big deal, you have to work an extra day?" James stood, whispered "Change it.", and left.

Lily was still confused later that evening, but now she was suspicious too. She filled in his spot with herself. Nevertheless, she was bored standing at the corridor leading to the greenhouse area. Nothing interesting was happening and she _really_ had to finish her transfiguration essay. She was considering abandoning post when she heard muted voices.

"C'mon, we're late! He's down there and probably transformed by now!" Lily's eyes narrowed. This was the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black. "I know that, Paddy!" An irritated voice replied. Lily gasped and felt slightly hurt. James.

She watched their figures creep down the hall, questioning if she should stop them. _You should!_ She scolded herself, but she couldn't help but feeling curious. _Where were they headed?_ Once Lily could no longer she them, she quickly followed.

She followed them straight out of the castle to the Whomping Willow. Lily rolled her eyes and was about to stop them when the craziest thing happened. Black turned into a dog and headed straight to the core of the thrashing branches. _No,_ she chided herself, _some crazy mutt just appeared and went to the tree._ One part of her told her this was what happened, but she knew what she saw.

Lily stood transfixed as she watched James transform into a brilliant stag, followed by Peter, who changed into a rat. They quickly followed Sirius/the dog into a small opening in the tree. Lily looked up and realized the tree had stopped thrashing. Her eyes narrowed. _Illegal Animagi?_ Not happening. She continued into the passageway.

Lily walked down a passage for what seemed like forever. Finally she arrived at what must be the entrance. _I can't be too far behind the boys, right?_ With that she entered the room.

An unknown shriek filled the room, but Lily guessed it must belong to her. Across the room stood a full-grown werewolf. Her eyes widened. She stood transfixed as she stared into those oddly familiar golden eyes.

She immediately pulled out her wand and prepared to fight. "James, Peter, Black, run! I think I can tame it!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two figures transform. "You fool! Why did you come here?!" Black snarled. "You're putting us all in danger! Don't hurt him!" He added, a note of panic in his voice." "You shouldn't of come." A hurt voice said. "James," She whispered. "I'm here to save you! What are you thinking running around with a werewolf? Do you not no anything?" "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Black roared. Just then the werewolf came back to his senses, and pounced.

Chaos broke loose. All marauders transformed back to their animagus form. Black and Peter tried to distract the werewolf while James shielded me. The wolf was confused as Black kept yelling, "Remus, Remus!" It was as if the wolf knew Remus. Just then a whole different thought hit me. _Remus was the wolf._

I yelped in fright as Remus jumped towards me, the only human. Before he attacked James turned back to himself and pulled the wolf's tail. He howled in rage and turned towards James. I tried to run out to him but a steel grip held me back. I realized that Black was pushing me out. "James!" I protested, trying to go back. "He would want you to be safe." With tears rolling down her face, she was escorted to safety.

The next few minutes were agony for Lily. Black had left her to go help the rest. Now she stood all alone, knowing it was all her fault they have to risk their lives. All along they were trying to help a friend, but her stupidity got in the way. How long have the marauders know about Remus? She felt a sudden rush of affection that they didn't ditch him, much less try to help him.

Finally the broken, bloody figures came out of the tunnel. Peter was shaking in fright repeating, "Bad moon, bad moon, bad moon." Sirius was supporting James, who was putting in his best effort to walk. She rushed to him and tried to hold him, but Black pulled away. "We're going to the hospital wing. If you come with us, you'll only get in trouble. Visit us later." With that he turned away leaving Lily as guilty as ever.

 **Okay so this one is long and action packed. Btw I found a huge flaw in my chapter 'Settling In' and fixed it. Please read it and enjoy! (It might make the story less confusing)**

 **Also, thx to all the people that reviewed. I'm grateful for that because when I first started writing this story, it was just to write it but then I had an idea to put it on . Now writing is really a hobby and I have plenty of pre-written chapters! I've now been rambling for a long time, so have a good rest-of your day!**


	7. Traitor

It took many days for Lily to show her face to James. She was really ashamed and sorry for what she had done. She really was an idiot.

Finally 3 days later, Lily cracked and went to see him.

She found him lounging around the common room, the Marauders all siting near. Lily was taken aback by how…. _at ease_ they were. It was only until Lily approached that they got angry.

Sirius stood straight up, face covered in rage. "Don't show your face, hear you traitor!" Lily was surprised, but angry. How was she a traitor? It's not like she wanted to bust them.

"Traitor? I was curious, okay? Now I came here to apologize and ask for forgiveness, even though I did nothing wrong. It was my duty to see what you were doing, as Head Girl." She said, a little prouder than what was needed.

James' nostrils flared. "You can't pull _that_ card on me Lily. I'm Head Boy as well, and you should trust me! It hurts because you don't."

This remark took Lily aback. Why should her trust matter to him? Then it hit her. All the complicated feelings that came with James Potter. She suddenly knew why she was so outraged with Penelope, why she stayed in the Heads' rooms rather than the dorms with her friends. It was all quite clear now. She was in love with James Potter.

 **Sorry it took so long to update, I lost the pre-written chapters I had when my computer broke. I now have a new one! I fixed the messed up formatting in other chapters.**

 **Also this is where the main part of the story starts, I got a couple reviews that were asking questions. Please review or follow!**


	8. Awkward Confronatations

James POV

I sat in the Gryffindor common room, Penelope by my side. She was rambling on about something that Lily had said that made her angry. To be honest, I was not as mad at Lily as I pretended to be.

Sure, I was hurt and I was upset that she didn't trust me. She should have left the subject alone when I said we couldn't do full moon nights. Despite all this, if I was in her position I would probably of done the same thing.

Still, there was another big problem. _She knew about Remus._ The Marauders had managed to keep Remus's secret for seven years, but that didn't matter now. I'm sure Lily would not tell his secret, but I still had to talk to her to be sure. This would be an extremely awkward conversation.

I waited until after dinner to meet her in the Heads' common room. When I saw Lily I greeted her with a curt nod. I was trying to keep this meeting formal, so I don't upset Sirius or Penelope.

"James?" This was more of a question than a greeting, and I could see how guilty Lily looked. My smile warmed slightly and I felt my normal butterflies return. I scolded myself as I looked at how perfectly imperfect her hair looked. I needed to stay professional and I had a beautiful girlfriend that I liked very much.

That was the problem. I liked her alot, but it still wasn't what I was looking for. Sure she was nice, sweet, and has quirky sense of humor. She had the qualities I admire in all my friends, and not to mention Lily.

Still, I felt Lily was the right one for me.

Lily Evans had all the great qualities in a person that I looked for. I wish she thought of me in the same way, but how she had acted earlier this year said differently. That is why I started dating Penelope. I was tired of being rejected by just being my true self. I'm not perfect.

I realized Lily was still in front of me, and I had something to tell her.

"Okay, I understand you didn't know what you were doing the other night, but you ended up face to face with a full-grown werewolf."

"And you ended up with bloody cuts," She interjecting. "James, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to cause any harm-" I cut her off.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you know who that werewolf is. That puts him in danger."

Lily looked taken aback, almost outraged. "I would never tell anyone about Remus, I'm not that stupid!" My face relaxed. I nodded, mouthed a thanks, and headed into my room.

 **Please review! Fluff starts in some of the next chapters.**

 **ALSO- What makes this fanfic different from every other one is Penelope Jones. This is still a Jily fanfic but I am trying to have Penelope play a bigger part than what she has been.**

 **Please Review! I have more chapters already written coming soon :)**


End file.
